Reality
by nakari-san
Summary: Ciel's now a demon, and he's no longer living in the human world. But he decides to pay one last visit to his previous world. CielxLizzie  Sorry for the OOC characters


Ello again, hehe 2 fanfics in one day well it was to make up for last month... anyways hope you enjoy this fanfic...CielxLizzie

Sorry for any wrong grammar you find there

Btw,

Ikuzo: let's go

Bocchan: master

* * *

_August 26, 1892, died 13 years old_ was written on a fine paper delivered by a butler clad in black named Sebastian. Tears rolled down the blond noble's face while her maid was comforting her.

"It's alright Milady" whispered her maid while drying her master and friend's tears

"W-Why... H-How could've Ciel died?" shouted the young noble

"He was fine... No one could take his life... he hasn't done anything wrong" added Elizabeth with her hands covering her face

"We'll ask Scotland Yard tomorrow if any clues to Master Ciel's death will be discovered" said her maid, Paula, calmly

Elizabeth just nodded and to that the maid left the noble girl's room, blew out the candle and whispered a '_Goodnight'_ to her young master and left. The young noble girl just sat on her bed thinking of many things which is obviously related to her fiance's death. And after much thinking she slowly cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, the supposed to be dead fiance was standing in a field of flowers, specifically roses with colors such as blue and white.

"Bocchan, are you sure that you are fine informing everyone about your 'death'?" asked the demon butler

"Why do you question me? Are you feeling unsure of my decision?"replied Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"What about the Chinese man and his assasin?"

"They do not matter to me"

"What about the Scotland Yard's investigations?"

"They do not matter to me"

"What about the young noble who is your fiancee?"

"Why do you question me? I am your master and you are my servant, therefore you must follow me whatever the cost maybe!' said the young Earl with a raised voice.

"I'm very sorry for my actions and words, bocchan"

"Well, I would want to look at their pitiful faces... Ikuzo Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord" replied Sebastian in his usual tone and smile.

While walking the streets of England, they heard the motor of a chainsaw and immediately they knew who it was, it was none other than the shinigami, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Really, I thought you've died Earl"

"Shut up you stupid red haired shinigami!" shouted the young demon noble

"Please don't tell anyone that my master really is alive" said Sebastian

"Of course Sebby!" screamed Grell while blushing and next thing you knew, he was running toward Sebastian to give him a hug. But unfortunately Sebastian was too fast and easily dodged his hug. And since Grell was very desperate to give 'Sebby' a hug, he used his chainsaw to trap him. And with that Grell jumped and hit his chainsaw on a building which gave a loud CRASH! And there was a huge cloud of smoke, the butler and the young demon noble got separated. Ciel slowly started to open his eyes and he realized that his butler wasn't near. He walked and walked searching for his butler until he realized that he was in front of the _Middleford_ manor. And instead of turning back, he entered the gate and went in the mansion. While walking through the corridor of the mansion, he saw a shadow.

He realized that the shadow belonged to none other than Marquis Middleford, so he hid in a room which was near. Even though he was a demon, seeing the Marquis or his aunt still sent chills down his spine. And when he noticed that the Marquis left, he continued exploring or walking in the mansion. After climbing a staircase and walking corridor after corridor, he paused, facing a huge door that was decorated with huge ribbons, pink to be exact and he knew that the room behind the door was his fiance's. The young earl turned the knob and quietly stepped inside. The room was dark but since he's been reborn as a demon he can see clearly as if the lights weren't shut. He sat on the edge of his fiance's bed and noticed his fiance's face with dried tears. He placed his hand on the blond girl's head and stroked it gently , the demon, not noticing that his continuous stroking of her hair was slowly waking her up.

"W- Who's there?" asked the girl as she rubbed her eyes

Ciel remained silent and stopped stroking her head. Elizabeth/Lizzie was about to turn on her lamp but due to Ciel's demonic abilities the lamp broke apart because he would not let her see him...alive. But he did not notice that the curtains were open and the moonlight illuminated his face and then all of him. Naturally, Lizzie was surprised and then she whispered, "C-Ciel?"

Ciel just stared at her with a blank expression.

"B-but, you died... your butler himself handed us a letter... informing us that you died"

Ciel hesitated to tell her everything but seeing that she can't do anything about it started to tell her everything. A few minutes passed and Elizabeth's eyes grew wider and wider.

"As you see, i am now a demon" said Ciel with an evil smile

'H-how pitiful" said Elizabeth as tears started ti form on her emerald eyes

"It's alright though, actually much better, greater power and everything!"

"B-But it's lonely isn't it? Never having an end to everything"

"Who cares when you enjoy it"

"B-But" Lizzie wasn't able to finish her reply due to her tears and constant hiccups. Realizing that he couldn't stop her from crying, he suddenly bowed courteously and stretched out a hand.

"May I have this dance, Lady Elizabeth?"

And after hearing those words Lizzie stopped crying an d slowly reached for the hand Ciel was offering. And to that they danced, Lizzie really enjoyed it since it reminded her of all the things before the Phantomhive manor burned. Minutes of continuous dancing passed by and yet they did not feel tired. A few minutes more have passes and slowly Lizzie was starting to get sleepy. Of course, Ciel noticed this and immediately lead her to bed and tucked her in gently. Ciel put his ring, his family's blue stoned ring in Lizzie's finger and put a blue rose on her night table and whispered "Goodnight and Goodbye, my cousin, my fiance and my loved one" And to that he leaped out of the window and started to search again for his cat-obsessed butler.

* * *

**R and R please xD**


End file.
